Truth or Dare
by edwardsgirlsince1901
Summary: Edward!" Bella hissed, frusterated. "What's wrong?" "Alice saw..." I gulped. "She saw my old.....fiancee." Edward has a past that comes back to haunt him and his family. Is it true that first love never really dies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Sight

I sighed. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. Sure, I had felt like this before, but this was different. A million times different. I haven't felt like this, since I met Bella. I didn't understand it. Apperently I didn't hide my feeling very well, my daughters warm hand was on my cheek in seconds. She was wondering why. I took a deep breath and looked into the chocolate eyes that I loved.

"I don't know sweetheart." I couldn't lie to her. It just wasn't done in my family. Renesme got exactly what she wanted to know, whenever she wanted it.

"Edward?" My wife for exactly 2 years and 103 days now looked concerned. I hate it when she worries about me, for the first year I knew her, I always worried about HER. Its not the same anymore, and I still needed to get used to it. "Is everything okay?" Her voice, as beautiful as it was, was filled with concern.

I laughed one sharp laugh at how silly I was being. It was one day that i didn't feel like myself, hardly a crisis.

"Trust me, I'm fine." I hugged Nessie closer to me, being as gentle as I could. Her warm body against mine was comforting, but some how I still felt that something was wrong...or at lest going to be.

She relaxed at little and went on getting Nessie breakfast...as much human food as she will eat anyway. Bella set down the plate of cereal and watched her with careful eyes. Our daughter stuck her nose in the air and turned away, throwing a mass of copper curls into my face. I inhaled her sweet perfume; it smelled vaguly like Bella's before she was changed.

Bella frowned. "Oh come on Nessie, please? We aren't going hunting today and it will be a while before we do. Just try it!" She begged.

Nessie sniffed and cringed away from the bowl of wheat and milk into my chest. "Nuh-uh!" For being two and a half, she acted a LOT like a seven year old. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. As i took my breath, her blood made my throat burn, even though I couldn't bear even the thought of hurting her.

"Please Renesme? For me?"

She pulled away just enough to study my face. She hesitated for a second before answering. "Okay daddy, for you." Bella beamed. If there was one thing I figured out in my past two years of fatherhood, it was that little girls had strange yet fasinating attatchments to their fathers.

She dipped the spoon into the milk and lifted it to her mouth. Just as she was starting to close her lips around the metal utensial, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice burst through out door, yelling and growling at each other. Renesme lowered the spoon back into the bowl absentmindedly. Bella shook her head and laughed. I guess she lifted the shield because I could hear her thoughts.

So, so close Edward. At least we tried.

I looked at her and she winked at me. I smiled the way I knew she liked it.

Carlisle stopped yelling. He turned towards Bella and I and a huge smile crossed his face. "Good morning." He chuckled. My adoptive father was a happy person.

"Carlisle, this is NOT a laughing matter. This could be serious!" Jasper retorted, his eyes wide with the potential threat, whatever it was.

Then I turned to Alice and looked into her mind. She smiled at me and showed me her vision. I saw the face of a girl who look amazingly familer, and the second I saw her I knew where she was from. I gasped. It hurt to remember. The green/gold eyes were unique, and I saw that she was comming. Here.

"Edward? Edward, are you all right?" I think I was breathing heavily, almost hyperventillating.

I heard Alice chuckle. "I think HES having hystarics, Maybe we should slap him." Of corse she was refering to the time when Bella and I where almost massacured by the....Volturri. Don't remember. Don't Remember.

"Edward!" Bella was upset by this. I couldn't hurt her...THIS would hurt her. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It barley worked, but it was managable now.

"Alice," I whispered. Barley able to talk. "How long?"

She looked taken back. "This afternoon. Why?"

I roared. This could NOT be happening. Wasn't she supposed to have died, a couple, oh I don't know, a couple CENTURIES AGO?! Wasn't my leaving supposed to have guarenteed that?

"Edward!" Bella hissed, frusterated. "What's wrong?"

Renesme climbed off my lap and went to stand near Bella, placing her hand on her cheek and wondering what Aunt Alice had just seen.

I took a deep breath and realized that this problem WASN'T going away. That I COULDN'T just tell the one that I cared about.......I don't know what to do. So I did the only sensible thing i could think of. I told her the truth.

"Alice saw..." I gulped. "She saw my old.....fiancee."

And Bella froze into a statue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Re-living Immediatly, I figured out that this was possibly the worst news other than another Volturi visit. I took one look at my immoving wife, and I knew that this was one of those things that I would have to explain. Over, and over and over again. Then maybe, Bella would be able to move again.  
"Alice," I kept my eyes down from her disguisted expression. "Carlisle. Jazz and Em. Could you please give Bella and I a moment to...talk?" My voice broke on the last word. "Please? And take Nessie with you"  
"Anything." Alice was still confused,but reached for Nessie's hand anyway. Emmett looked as if he was going to be sick, if that were possible. 'He remembers' I thought to myself sadly.  
When they were out of earshot, I looked at Bella. She hadn't move an inch. Not one inch.  
"Bella," I began, only to stop myself to order my thoughts. "Please. Tell me what you are thinking." Her eyes snapped up at me.  
"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" She started, barley more than a whisper. "You. Really. Want. To know...what I'm THINKING?!?!" By the end, her golden bell voice screaching the highest I have ever heard it go in the four years I have known her. I think I nodded because she sighed. "I'm thinking that...well...that I can't really belive it. I think that this must be an amazingly convincing dream, no...nightmare. Any minute I will wake up, and none of this," She gestured around her. "Would have ever happened. I will be at Charlie's house, crying like I did when I first came here, trying to get used to the weather." I winced. She had said nightmare. I think it registered with her only after she'd went on her rant. But how could I blame her?  
"No. I didn't mean nightmare. It was absouloutly great... up until this part." She sighed again. "I mean...how could you Edward?" She whispered, and for the first time met my gaze with her honey eyes, filled with agony. "How could you?" It hurt me, no, thats an understatment. It KILLED me inside to see her in all this pain. The pain that I am putting her through.  
"I don't know. Bella, I told you, I have never felt like this with anyone but you. Never. But I DID feel like something different with...her." Saying her name hurt to much. THINKING her name hurt to much. "She...she was a human. At least she was when I met her in ninteen thrirty six. Now..I'm not so sure. I met her at a dinner party for Carlisle thrown by his new boss for his promotion. Rosalie, Emmett and I were young, so being trapped in a house with 300 humans," I shuddered. "It was...excusiating. Carlisle's boss lived on the ocean in Vancouver, British Columbia. The house was a mansion, bigger than ours, by a LOT, and he also had a dock out front. Emmett pulled Rose and me out to go sit on the end of the dock, but a girl was already there crying. It was about sunset time, and she was wearing a green dress that just touched her knee. Her black heals where pulled off and her feet were dangeling into the ocean." I was lost in my story, remebering it like I was actually there. "Emmett suggested that we go and sit with her, and as you can imagine, Rose was against it. Eventually we did, and it turned out she was the daughter of Carlisle boss. Her mother had just died when their house was intentionally lite fire by the ex-boyfriend." Bella's eyes, though still upset, were beginning to calm down. They never left my face. "The adoption agency relocated her with her father, even though she claimed she was to old to have to go. He forced her to go to the party, just because he wanted her to make some friends.  
"We got to talking even though I knew how dangerous it was for her to be around me. After about five hours, I found myself falling for her. I tried as hard as I could to not, but, as soon as we were on the dock alone and the sun had gone down just enough to give our faces an eerie yellow and orange glow, I relized that I couldn't fight it. If you see, this is why I tried so hard to stay away from you, in the beginning. That and your blood was driving me crazy." I tried to smile, though it took a lot of effort. She didn't return it. "It was that night I admitted what we really were"  
"Why...she...you.." Bella struggled for the right words. I held up my index finger. "Please. Let me finish.  
"She didn't care that we were monsters, only about me. I convinced Carlisle to buy a cottage in Vancouver, so I could see her often." I admitted, feeling sheepish AND absoloutly dreadful at the same time. "Then the Volturi came to visit, for somehow they knew about...her and I." I still couldn't bring myself to say her name, as embarrased as I was about it. "It was fortunate that she had left on vacation the day earlier. I finally saw how much danger I was putting her in. I promised she would no longer be an issue.  
"The day after she came back, I took her out and told her that we were moving, which in truth we were." Bella and I both winced as we rememberd that I had used the SAME excuse to her. "She tried to convince me to stay, but I told her that I was to dangerous to her, and that....that I didn't love her anymore." I cringed. This was much more painful the second time around. "She didn't say anything more, and I left. The only thing I don't understand is how she could be alive now, and why she wants to see me again"  
Bella nodded, but didn't smile.  
I recoverd quickly and asked her the only other thing on my mind. "Can you forgive me?" I leaned closer to her. "I promise, no, I swear that you are the only important one to me anymore. Will you forgive me?" I breathed.  
Her eyes clouded over and I leaned back quickly. Oops. I guess I just-  
"You dazzled me." She accused as she shool her head to clear it.  
"Oh"  
"To answer your question..." She took a deep breath. "Yes." I felt as if a giant weight was lifted of my chest. "Of corse I can forgive you"  
I walked over to her, slowly and silently. My hands naturally cupped her face, and I murmured "Thank you." My lips crushed agaisn't hers, and my dead heart felt strangly alive. I could never get used to this feeling. We broke apart when we heard a timid knock on the door.  
I inhaled sharply. Bella unlocked her fingers from my hair and smiled at my shyly. "It's time." She whispered, and we both strode for the door. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 Reunited I beat Bella to the door. It was then that I relized I wasn't breathing, so I inhaled deeply as I touched the door knob, and I wave of electricity ran through my hand. I opened the door and saw for the first time in seventy two years I saw the SECOND most beautiful thing in my...existance.  
She looked up at me and smiled so that it made my breath leave my body. "Edward Cullen, my, it's been a while." Said the golden haired beauty standing on my porch in her olden time slang.  
"A while indeed." I smiled to her, only half heartidly though. Seeing her standing right there, in my reach had preoccupied most of my thoughts. The only other thing on my mind was her dazzleing eyes. Bella cut infront of me, reaching out with her right hand, the wedding ring glinting in the light of the clouds, the sun threatening to burst through any minute.  
"Hi! My name is Bella CULLEN," She emphisied our last name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, uh"  
"Jess." She said as her green and gold eyes filled up with unhidable agony, even being quiet the actress she was. "My name is Jessica Skarlett Grace. It's a honour to meet Edwards...wife." She flinched ever so slightly on the last word as she examined the beautiful hand-me-down ring.  
"Please come in...Jess." I winced inwardly, if it was visable Bella would have been hurt, but she couldn't miss the hesitation before her name. She cringed. I decided to hurry the conversation along before someone said something they would regret.  
She walked in slowly, examining the roof and tripped on the rug. I caught her before she did a complet faceplant. I shook my head.  
"Same old Jess. Do you still trip on everything that sticks out of the ground?" I chuckled "It's a disorder! I swear you vamps are to stuck up about your amazing balence. I SWEAR that I will find someone like me eventually, so you will just have to wait and THEN I will be the one laughing." She protested as the straightened herself up. Bella was laughing.  
"What's it with you and clumsy girls?" She asked me between giggles. Jess turned to her "You TOO?" Bella nodded. "HA! I told you Edward. I'm NOT alone"  
I smiled and shook my head. "I think I'm a magnet for girls who have eqalibrieum problems"  
Bella laughed and Jess smiled. Then Jess's face went serious and she silently told me;  
' Edward, I have a big problem'  
I nodded my head. "Sit down. Carfully!" I added as she kicked her toe on the corner of our coffee table.  
"Ouch." She murmured as Bella erupted into laughter. Jessica stuck her tounge out at her. "Oh like you've never done that"  
"Now, Jess." I sat down on the chair diagonally facing the couch. "What wrong"  
"Actually," Jess started. " I wanted to start with...why I'm not a crippled old woman or under a big peice of rock with my dates on it." She looked at me for approval.  
" I think that would probably be a good idea"  
She took at deep breath. "After you left, I... I started looking for you. I went into the forest and was wondering around aimlessley. I told my father I was taking a camping trip"  
I think she heard my quick intake of air, because both her and Bella turned their faces to stare at me. I guestured for her to continue.  
"I was in the forest and I cut myself on a really sharp branch and was bleeding to death, medical tools where hard to come accross for non doctors in that time." She added for Bella's sake no doubt. "Then she found me.  
"The black haired girl saw me lieing on the forest floor, dieing in my own blood so she bit me, only after she drank SOME of my blood. She said she wanted more she then she also said that she could 'see' some strange powers in me. It was around then that the wolves came.  
"I can barley remember who they where, what their faces where like I hope that I never find out...but they didn't like the face that another vampire was changing right under their noses. They used a forgotten herbal recipe and did surgery on me before my transformation was complete, stopping the venom from reaching my heart"  
I relized now, why her eyes were more gold than green, why I could hear a slight drumming of a heart that I couldn't understand.  
Bella spoke first. "You...You mean...Your a half vampire?" She asked with obvious wonder in her voice.  
Jess nodded. "Not technically, but thats what I've been told"  
This time I spoke. "Our..daughter is....a half vampire." Jess's face went into shock, and as if on cue, Renesme ran into our cottage and jumped on Bella.  
"Momma! Oh Momma it was so great! I caught a moose! Moose are so big and-" Her beautiful voice stopped short as she saw for the first time the frozen stranger on the couch.  
Alice and Emmett followed her. "Edward I am so sorry! She went after the MOOSE," Alice rolled her eyes and Emmett chuckled. "Well we were going onto a heard of elk. She was gone before we knew she left." Alice then turned to Jess. "Who's this"  
"JESSI!!!" Emmett roared, picking up the tiny blond half breed and putting her into a bear huge. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S YOU!! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN"  
"Seventy two years." Jess said in a strained, breathless voice. "I'm aware Emmett." She laughed and then coughed. "Could you"  
"Sorry." Emmett put her down immediatly. "I'm just so excited"  
"Your such a teddy bear. Where's Rose?" Jess questioned my brother.  
"Um, hi? Excuse me!" Alice interupped before Emmett could launch himself into his random explinations because he honestly really didn't pay attention to what most people have to say. Alice stuck out her hand. "Hi. My name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Jessica Skarlett Grace." Alice laughed at Jess's bewildered face.  
"It's a pleasure." Jess mumbled.  
"Where is Carlisle and Jasper?" I wondered aloud.  
"Oh..well." Emmett stared at his feet as he shuffled them on our wood flooring.  
" Uncle Emmett hunted all of the pack, so Uncle Jasper and Grandpa had to go and find something else to hunt." Nessie tattled on Emmett for fun, because he alway 'got mad'  
"Why I otta.."Emmett threatened and tickled Nessie until she was read in the face.  
Jess waited politley until Renesme could breathe again and offered Nessie her hand. "Hello sweetheart. I'm an...old friend," She winced like someone had slaped her. "Of your Daddy's. It's a pleasure to meet you... Renesme." Emmett whispered the name in her ear. It was great to see the friendship they had formed was still strong.  
"Jess..." Alice began. "Why are you here"  
It was at that exact moment Jess's face turned blank. Blank with panic.  
"Oh no." She mumbled. "No no no no NOO. I'm so sorry. I have to leave right now!" She ran for the door, but Emmett and I grabbed her. She growled at us ever so slightly.  
"You JUST got here! What about Rose?" Emmett demanded.  
"Their comming for me.." She whispered. "Their comming"  
"Who is comming for you Jess?" I asked. She continued to shake.  
Bella came over and slapped accross the face. "Jessica." She said calmly but firmly. "Who is comming for you"  
Jess stared at me with terrorized eyes. "The Volturii." 


	4. Chapter Four

**Everyone, sorry this took me so long. And sorry it's so short. Please keep up with the reviews! They are so encouriging!! Chapter five is on its way! I hope you all like drama, action and DEATH (DUN DUN DUUUUN). Haha I'm sorry it's so much fun writing a fan fiction!!**

Chapter 4

"The...V-Volturi?" Bella whispered, genuine terror was visable in her eyes.

Jess nodded slowly. "Aro, Caisus, Marcus, just the three. They..." Her voice grew softer as the fear settled in. " They want my power. They're getting more...forceful for me to join their coven." She shudderd.

"What exactly IS your power Jess?" Alice questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Obviously the fact that the Volturi wanted another vampire...or half vampire as bad as they did Alice, was causing an annoyance to her.

Jess smiled timidly at us, though her eyes showed that she was still frightened.

"Then will you let me go?"

"Are you in danger?" I asked, reading Emmett's thoughts. He frowned at me and I smiled sheepishly in response.

She glanced at the antique clock we had on the rim above the fireplace ( a housewarming gift from Esme)

"Depends on when you let me go..."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Alice cut in. "Just cut to the trick and THEN tell us why the three old men are looking for you."

Jess sighed and then raised her hands. They started waving, almost as if they were caught in a gentle current. No one looked impressed until the family picture of Nessie, Bella and I started floating through the air.

Alice gasped. Emmett hissed. I jumped back about 4 feet and Bella and Nessie clung to each other.

We watched it silently but swiftly fly through the air and land in the exact spot that it was before.

When nobody moved out of their rigid poses, Jess half smiled and stuck her palms facing up.

"Taa daa?" She offered weakly. No one moved and the pain came back into the blonde's face.

"Well, I guess this is it..." She shuffled for the door, though I was to in shock to move for her. "Bye everyone. It was nice seeing you. Sorry I...interuppted your lives, I just wanted to warn you about-"

"NOT so fast little missy!" Emmett was the first to recover, grabbing her waist. Alice followed shortly after.

"You think you can come barging into our lives without an explination?" Jess winced. "NOT going to fly." Alice finished by throwing Jess down on the seats of our leather sofa and holding her down.

"Speak." She growled.

"Hmm... You are quite angry about this. Don't like playing second?" Bella teased in a mock Alice voice.

Alice whipped her head around. "Do NOT!"

"Alice, really. WHEN I don't go and meet them, their are going to come and find me. And when they find me, they'll find you, Edward and Bella." Jess was struggling agains't Alice's iron hold. "Now, it would be fun to be a coven with you all, but, HONESTLY. Please let me go."

"Why did you come Jess?" Emmett spoke the question everyone was thinking, I would know, quietly and sadly. "If not just for fun."

Jessica looked sad. "I wanted to... It's just... God it's so selfish." She shook her head ashamed. She was blocking me, so I didn't know what was happening.

"Jess." I half smiled at her. "Please?" I hated when people stopped their train of thoughts. She was busy singing the ABC's in english, then french over and over.

She sighed. "I wanted to...see...you." She looked at her feet sheepishly. "Just to see you would have been enough for me. But now with Bella and Nessie..." She trailed off. "..Look, I really have to go okay?"

She reached for the doorknob but I grabbed her wrist.

"Edward. Please. I need to finish this." She turned and smoldered me with her eyes. I think I let go, because she opened the door and turned to Alice. "Alice." She looked at her. "Be on guard. They told me that...that your next." A sense of dread washed over me. "Bye everybody." And then she was gone. I stared at my family as the sun came out behind the clouds and sparkled me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jess's POV Reunited

My fingers trembled as I reached for the door. Back and forth, back and forth. Should I do this? That was the only question wringing out in my ears. Then I relized my mistake. Shit. Edward. I quietly knocked on the door, smelling more beings than Edward in the house. Maybe this is a bad time.  
Before I had time to reverse, I saw the doorknob turn and the door flung open.

Before my eyes, was the most imhumanly beautiful man my new, half changed eyes have ever seen. I think I smiled at him, I was kind of dazed.

"Edward Cullen," I started, the name made my tounge tingle. "My, it's been a while." I hope that sounded better to him than it did to me. I always am at a loss of words when I'm around him.

He half smiled at me and it still took my breath away. "A while indeed." He was there, right there. The best thing that had ever happened to me, standing two feet infront of me. I just wanted to reach out and grab his bronze and hair and pull him against me...

That was when a gorgeous girl cut infront of us, breaking my longing gaze. She offered me her hand.

"Hi! My name is Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you, uh,"

"Jess." I muttered quietly, feeling my emotions run. 'Keep it under control, he's moved on. Breath. Remember your manners.' I thought, not caring that Edward could hear my thoughts. The pain had killed all my sypathy. "My name is Jessica Skarlette Grace. It's a pleasure to meet Edwards...wife." I winced, but most of it was inside pain. It broke my heart to know that he actually HAD moved on, even after he promised me forever.

"Please, come in...Jess." Edward, formal as ever ussered me into his living room, though I did NOT miss the hesitation before my name. I wondered if it caused him as much pain as it cause me.

I walked in slowly, admirering the amazing patterns of his log cabin, but making a deadly mistake. I found myself falling through mid air and landing in Edwards cold, hard arms. I didn't even feel embarassed, as I usually would. Edward was touching me. It took every once of all my will power not to lean my head the five inches separating us and kiss him the way I've longed to for almost seventy years.

He smiled, breaking my fantasy, which I prayed he hadn't been watching.

"Same old Jess. Do you still trip on everything that sticks out of the ground?"

I laughed. "It's a disorder! I swear you vamps are to stuck up about your amazing balence. I SWEAR I will find someoone like me eventually, you will have to wait and then I will be the one laughing." I ranted as he straightened me up.

It was then I relized that Bella was laughing. "What is with you and clumsy girls?" Edward shrugged and I caught Bella's drift.

"You TOO?" Bella nodded, though it must have been when she was human. I didn't care. "HA! I told you Edward. I'm NOT alone." I thought that it was halarious, especially because Edward said he never like saving me all the time.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked exhasperated. "I'm a magnet for girls with eqalibreum problems." Edward looked up and winked at me jokingly. Bella stifened.

I wiped the smile off my face. "Edward, I have a big problem."

"Edward went serious as well. "Sit down." His head nodded towards the leather sofa that had my attention. A little..um...new compared to the rest of this place. I walked towards it, but my big toe got caught on the tiny oak coffee table that was placed infront of the couch.

"Carefully." Edward muttered, rolling his eyes but with an obvious smile on his face.

I sighed. "Ouch."

Bella errupted into laughter. I stuck my tounge out at her like a five year old. "Oh, like you've never done that."

"Now Jess," Edward was all buisness as he sat down across from me. "What's wrong?"

"Actually, I wanted to start with...why I'm not a crippled old women on under a big peice of rock with my dates on it." I looked at him, silently asking him if that was okay.

"I think that would probably be a good idea."

I inhealded a deep, piney breath and held it well I organised my thoughts.

"After you left I...I started looking for you. I went into the forest and was wondering around aimlessly. I told my father I was on a camping trip." I cut off because Edward gasped for some reason. Bella and I both stared at him. He smiled apologeticly and nodded his head ever so slightly for me to continute.

"I was in the forest when I cut myself on a really sharp branch and was bleeding to death, medical tools where hard to come accross for non doctors in that time." Just in case Bella didn't know that. "Then The black haired girl saw me lieing on the forest floor, dieing in my own blood so she bit me, only after she drank SOME of my blood." I shuddered. Remebering the pain that it caused me was frightening. "She said she wanted more she then she also said that she could 'see' some strange powers in me. It was around then that the wolves came.

"I can barley remember who they where, what their faces where like I hope that I never find out...but they didn't like the face that another vampire was changing right under their noses. They used a forgotten herbal recipe and did surgery on me before my transformation was complete, stopping the venom from reaching my heart." Remebering THAT pain was the hardest part. Feeling the blood slow in your veins, as well as the venom. Leaving my heart forever at an irregular, fast beat.

Edward was staring in my eyes, analizing them. Bella was staring at me in disbelief.

"You...You mean...Your a half vampire?" She sounded...amazed? Not terrifed? Maybe I misread her...

I bobbed my head anyway. "Not technically, but thats what I've been told."

Edward seemed to have recovered enough to talk next. "Our..daughter is....a half vampire."

I froze. Then a little girl, not more than seven, burst in through the back door.

"Momma!" Oh... so this was their daughter. "Oh Momma it was so great! I caught a moose! Moose are so big and-" Her voice died down as she noticed me sitting on her couch. If I wasn't shocked, I probably would have laughed.

Then two...vampires (I sniffed) burst in right after her. I froze even more when I saw the big, black haired male.

"Edward I am so sorry! She went after the MOOSE," The tiny black haired girl's eyes rolled. "Well we were going onto a heard of elk. She was gone before we knew she left." Then she saw me and the entire atmosphere seemed to tense up. "Who's this?"

It was then that the massive vampire saw me. "JESSI!!!" Emmett screamed, using my playful nickname (which Edward HAD dispied) as he pulled me into a extremly tight bear hug. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S YOU!! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN-"

I cut him off; I couldn't breathe. "Seventy two years." My voice was barley audible to my own ears. "I'm aware Emmett." I chuckled but it sounded more like a cough. "Could you?" I asked him more quietly then before, I had used up all the air in my lungs.

"Sorry." He pouted after he put me down, sometimes he acted like a five year old. "I'm just so excited!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Your such a teddy bear." I laughed. Same old Emmett. "Where's Rose?" I missed my best friend from the thirties.

"Um, hi? Excuse me!" The tiny, almost pixie-like one look irritated. as she interupted Emmett before he went into his thirty minute explinations for something so simple. She stuck out her hand impaitently in my direction. "Hi. My name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Jessica Skarlett Grace." I felt the confusion all over my face. Alice Cullen giggled.

"It's a pleasure." I muttered, trying to understand how she knew me. I'd never met her before...Then it clicked. Oh. Alice Cullen, phycic. Wanted by...them

Edward broke the silence. "Where is Carlisle and Jasper?"

Emmett suddenly looked ashamed. "Oh...well-"

" Uncle Emmett hunted all of the pack, so Uncle Jasper and Grandpa had to go and find something else to hunt." The gorgeus child beamed playfully.

"Why I otta.." Emmett threatened playfully and tickled her. When he was done she was gasping for air.

I waited untill she had her panting under control and offered my hand out to her. ""Hello sweetheart. I'm an...old friend," I couldn't control the grimace, though I tried to keep it to a minimum. "Of your Daddy's. It's a pleasure to meet you... Renesme." Emmett whispered her name in my ear. I patted his back gratefully. It was like they had never left...

Slowly, almost as if she was in a daze, her tiny hand reached out and grasped mine...hmm..she was strong. Her eyes never left my face.

"Jess..." Alice started impatiently. "Why are you here?"

Then my "newborn" instinks kicked in. They where here. Now. Here. CRAP!!

"Oh no." I mumbled absentmindedly. "No no no no NOO. I'm so sorry. I have to leave right now!" I turned and ran as fast as I could (not as fast as a vampire, but FAST) towards the door, but Edward and Emmett caught me. Curse these quick reacting fully-change vampires. I growled at them, as loud as I could, low in my throat. It wasn't very loud.

Emmett ignored me. "You JUST got here! What about Rose?"

I couldn't think straight. I could feel them. Closer. Getting closer. "Their comming for me.. Their comming!"

Then I saw that the room was shaking violently. Oh. It was me.

Edward tried to console me. "Who is comming for you Jess?" He asked soothingly. I wanted to stand up, kiss him right then and melt into him. Good thing he wasn't paying attention to my mind...

Bella lifted Renesme off her slowly and walked over to infront of me and slapped me. "Jessica." She spoke calmly, but firmly. "Who is comming for you?"

I recovered after her sharp blow. "The Volturi." Bella gulped. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry that it took me so long to put this up. The holidays have kept me extremly busy. Keep the reviews comming, its nice to know that people are actually reading this :P.**

**Happy New Year :)**

Chapter Six

Explinations

Bella obviously wasn't fond of them. "The...V-Volturi?" She stuttered.

I took a deep and started my explination. The faster I tell them, the sooner they let me go. My head bobbed. "Aro, Caisus, Marcus, just the three. They..." I tried not to show weakness, but it was a failed attepmt. "They want my power. They're getting more...forceful for me to join their coven." I shivered, trying not to remember my last attemp and settled for signing the ABC's in random languages.

"What exactly IS your power Jess?" Alice cocked on perfect little black eyebrow.

'Oh great. Well, the seem...nice enough.' I thought as I looked around at the 5 vampires. 'Maybe they'll, they WILL keep an open mind.' I smiled shyly.

"Then will you let me go?"

Edward countered me. "Are you in danger?" Emmett shot him a look. I guess the thought was his.

I looked at the clock again. "Depends on when you let me go..."

Alice cut me off "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Just cut to the trick and THEN tell us why the three old men are looking for you."

I sighed. I didn't expect her to be so impatient. I looked for a object, and my eyes settled on the picture of Edward, Bella and Nessie. My heart broke a little bit on the sight of it. I wish that was me...

I shock off the pain and raised my hands and started the familler waving motion as I visualised it flying through the air. Once it had levitated, I moved my hands and it followed in the direction. All around the room it went, and the reaction was not what I expected.

They were all frightened. I put the picture down immediatly. They were all frozen.

"Taa daa?" Still nothing. I better grasp this oppertunity. "Well, I guess this is it...Bye everyone." I backed towards the door. It was nice seeing you. Sorry I...interuppted your lives, I just wanted to warn you about-"

"NOT so fast little missy!" Emmett's arms were around my waist in the time it took me to blink. Alice seemed to recover next.

"You think you can come barging into our lives without an explination?" My wince could not be missed by any humans. "NOT going to fly." She threw me onto the sofa beside Renesme, holding me down with her arms on mine and her knees digging into my thighs.

"Speak." She growled.

Bella laughed. "Hmm... You are quite angry about this. Don't like playing second?" She joked in a very good impression of Alice's pixie voice.

Alice's head spun around, putting me in a very unconfortable possition. "Do NOT!"

I tried to explain before Alice ripped off my arms. "Alice, really. WHEN I don't go and meet them, their are going to come and find me. And when they find me, they'll find you, Edward and Bella." I started to try and break her hold, unsuccessfully. "Now, it would be fun to be a coven with you all, but, HONESTLY. Please let me go."

Alice started to speak, but Emmett cut her off, breaking my heart with his question. The question I wished no one would ask. "Why did you come Jess?" I looked up to meet his eyes, being paralized by the ragged emotion smoldering me. "If not just for fun."

I took a deep breath. I guess it's time to...explain. "I wanted to... It's just... God it's so selfish." It was so hard. I could feel the pain that I thought I had gotten over comming on again.

"Jess. Please?" Edward spoke quietly, looking at me like...like he used to. 'L-m-n-o-p...' I sang inwardly to myself

I sighed. I could never say no to him, not then not now. "I wanted to...see...you." I confessed, feeling like a complete idiot. "Just to see you would have been enough for me. But now with Bella and Nessie..." I trailed off, not meeting his agonized gaze. The pain of it all was to much, to fresh. "..Look, I really have to go okay?"

I made a move for the door but Edward grabbed my wrist. I should never have come...

"Edward. Please. I need to finish this." I turned and my eyes locked with his, silently begging him. His grip loosened and I opened the big wood doors. Then I remembered the second reason that I came, the reason that I had neglected. "Alice." She glared at me, but I ignored it. "Be on guard. They told me that...that your next." She blinked and then I saw the sun was comming out. "Bye everybody." I turned and ran with inhuman speed to my uncertan doom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confrontation

As the wind rushed past my body, the sence of dread became more and more overwhelming. I didn't know what they were going to do to me...let alone the...Cullens, I winced as I thought the name, now that they knew I warned them.

I stopped in my tracks and took a whif as the wind shifted. Turn to the north and in the first meadow. Thats where I was headed. Thats where I was going to get ambushed by the three original members of the Volturi. As I swallow, bravery washed over me. I COULD do this, no matter what. My speed picked up again and before I knew it I was standing face to face with Aro. He smiled.

"Jessica." He greeted me.

"Aro. Caisus. Marcus." I repeated coldly as I took a step back. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know what we want." Caisus's reply sent a shiver down my spine. "The REAL question is, are we going to get it easily or are we going to have to force the issue?"

Be brave. Be brave for...him. "Do I have any choice in the matter"  
Caisus shrugged. "We can take you now with us to Italy peacefully, or to Italy tied down with some material that we developed that a...full vampire would have difficulty breaking." He smiled cruely

That was when the fear kicked in. I raised a rock about the size of a football, without touching it, and flung it at Aro. It shattered as it hit him, so I turned and ran.

They were full vampires, so they were much faster, and stronger, than I. Marcus pinned me down as Aro reached into his pale white brief case, which I hadn't noticed untill now, and pulled out a thick silver rope. I struggled against his grasp but my attempts were usless. He jammed the rope into my mouth as a gag and then around my hands and feet. They set me upright and searched my pockets to my absoloute horror.

They found nothing, except in the right pocket of my jeans they pulled out the simple ring that Edward had given me. My engagment ring. The gold band my initals carved into it in his elegant scrawl. JG. I didn't have the nerve to wear it into his cabin.

Caisus showed it to his brothers and they laughed. "I see we had a romance going on." Marcus scoffed. He tossed it into the dirt and I could feel the tears overflowing my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Come brothers, we must leave before anyone else appears." Aro ordered. They blindfolded me and one of them picked me up in a threshold position as we ran. I could feel my warm tears soaking through the dark blue bandana that covered my eyes.

EPOV

I could feel the empty feeling that I felt when I left Jess, and even more with Bella, comming on again. She ran closer and closer to her followers, well I stood here and watched the rainbows that I cast jump all over the room. What was wrong with me?

Alice gasped and her eyes clouded over. I immidatly looked into her mind and saw the vision that she was seeing right now. It was Jess.

She stood face to face with the ancient rulers of Volturra and Aro smiled widely at her. She tried to run and the tackeled her and gagged her with some sort of rope. After she was blindfolded they took her and ran into the dark forest, out of the sunlight.

I felt all of the feeling draining out of my body. I was the one who let her run away.

Alice looked at me. "Maybe it hasen't happened yet. Maybe we could still save her."

Bella looked at me. "What?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't. Alice took over from me.

"I saw Jess. She was getting attacked by the Volturi, and taken back to Volturra."

Bella looked paniced and she jumped of the sofa. "We HAVE to save her. Come on!"

I couldn't move. Not one inch. I was still in shock.

"Edward come on! Do you want her to die?" I snapped out of it.

"Lets go." I agreed. "Emmett, will you please come?"

He nodded egarly. "HELL YEAH!" And he burst out the door.

Immideatly I followed, feeling more and more responsible with every step I took and every unnessicary breath.

Once we reached the meadow, everyone stopped. It was empty.

"Were...to late." I whispered. "Shes...gone." I could feel the incomprehension draining over me, drowning all my sences.

"Whats wrong daddy?" Renesme asked me from Bella's arms. I couldn't bring myself to answer her.

Then I had an idea.

"Everyone, search the field...Please." I added, in behave of my daughter.

We all branched out and I sniffed the air. I could smell a faint bit of Jess's sunlight and vanilla perfume to the left of me.

I leaned down and moved some dirt away and I gasped.

Her engagment ring. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Distances JPOV

It was a long time. Very long. I was continuously aware of who was holding me, though every so often I could fall into unconciousness, but only to be woken up again by their cruel laughter.

My only indication of time was the sun. Bright was day time, dark meant night. Sometimes I couldn't even tell, so I would play with images in my mind.

Edward the night we first met. Edward when he proposed to me. Edward and I standing together, my hand in his, watching the sunset from my fathers yaught. 'Just keep giving yourself happy thoughts' I said silently. 'And maybe it will come true.' Then I scoffed myself. Im NOT a princess, and this DEFINATLY wasn't a fairy tale (Sorry, Im a fan of Taylor Swift. Look up the song White Horse to see where I got it. It reminds me of Bella when Edward left.). I heard someone chuckle. 'Oh, I guess Aro was holding me. Ugh.' I shuddered.

"Where," I said, breaking my silence. "Are you taking me?" It sounded like jibberish, that silver rope was insanly strong. I had given up chewing on it a couple nights ago, and I don't think I had even made a dent. The venom did nothing to it either.

"Jessica." Aro chuckled again. I hate it when he uses my full name. "Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. My dear-"

"I'm not your dear." I growled. He ignored me...or just didn't understand me.

"My dear, we are taking you to Volturra. Our lovley home. YOUR new home."

I shivered and he felt it. "Oh, still reluctant I see." Aro obseverd. He really has a talent for stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes from underneath the bandana. "No, no no no," I said, my voice thick with sarcasum. "I am thrilled to be joining your coven. So thrilled you had to forcefully carry me tied up and blindfolded." More jibberish. I gave up on talking, even though he could still hear my mind.

I sighed. The bandana was uncomfortable, seeing as my tears had dried it so now it was kind of stiff and crinkled.

EPOV.

They took her. They took her.

'How much longer?' I asked Aro indwardly, remembering how much good talking had done.

"Not long dear," A faint growl rumbled in my chest. "Only about another day."

I stirred in his cold arms. This was going to be a LONG day.

EPOV

'Her engagment ring. After all this time, she kept it.' I realized how much unessicary pain I had put us both through. I picked it up and obsereved the small gold band. My handwriting still visable.

There was a hand on my sholder, so I wirled around to face the anxious face of Bella.

"What did you find, Edward?" Her golden eyes were so liquid and melted I felt that I could almost see through them into the chocolate brown colour of my daughters eyes.

I was lost in her eyes, but I held up the ring. She took it carfully into her small hands and observed it.

"JG." She whispered. "Jessica Grace. This was the...ring," She took a deep breath. "That you..gave to her." She looked up, locking me in her gaze again. "Its...beautiful." A small smile.

"They took her." Emmett said abesntmindedly. Then he looked at Alice. "How far are they?"

Her marble forehead crinkled in consentration. "Pretty far." Her eyes were full of sadness. "We can't catch them before Italy, they aren't stopping."

That sparked a question in Bella's mind. "Well, how are they feeding her?"

Alice met my eyes with a look of disguist. "They're not." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Crashing

JPOV

I could tell that I was in trouble. Big trouble. We had been in Volturii for about two weeks and not once have they taken me hunting..or brought me human food...or water for that matter. I was starved and dehydrated. I would laps in and out of conciousness in the room they were holding me in.

Technicoly it wasn't really a room, seeing as Volturra was so old. It was more of a...actually it seemed like a jail cell. Made from stone with a locked iron door.

I managed to crawl over to the door and knock weakly twice.

"Can...I have...something?" My voice was hoarse and cracked twice. "Food, water, maybe blood?"

I've tried asking them many times before, though in much louder and violent tones, even so, my voice was seething with doubt.

That was when I heard the click of someone unlocking the door. I moved away and slouched on the floor just beside it.

"Oh, my dear," I was to drowsy to correct Aro at the moment. "I apologise, I can't belive all this time we haven't fed you."

He looked at me, his face full of concern. I scowled at him.

"Don't be bitter, for I have brought you food." He looked behind him as Hedi and Jane came in, holding large silver platters. They set them on the floor next to me.

Slowly I lifted up one, and it had all the great human nessesities. Bread, salad, roast beef, milk, everything that I could ever want. Even some chocolate cake. Immediatly I grabbed that and threw it in my mouth. Aro watched me with eager eyes the entire time. Once I was finised everything, which didn't take me very long, I washed it down with the milk.

"Isn't that better?" Aro smiled.

I nodded as he bent down and lifted the up the second tray.

The sent hit me harder than a full vampire attacking me. Human blood.

"Enjoy." He said as he offered the glass towards me.

"Who WAS that?" I whispered.

"Beg pardon?" He looked confused.

"Whos blood is THAT!" Could I make it any more clear?

"Oh!" The relization spread across his face. "Well, we can't cook, obviously, so we decided to hire someone. For more reasons that he knew at the time..."

I thought I was going to be sick.

"Take it away...please." I added out of habit.

He looked confused again. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Extremly." I admitted sheepishly. "But I'm a...vegetarian."

"Oh." He blinked. "I see." Gently he covered up the red liquid with the platter lid.

The sent faded immediatly, but my throat still scoarched, begging me to let the temptation take over. Somehow, I resisted.

He marveled at me. "You definatly ARE a Cullen."

I smiled slightly. "Edward inspired me. I knew him when I was still human so I appreciate it more now." I felt the pain that his statement brought. I can't be a Cullen, he has someone new now.

"Could you...get someone to take me hunting?" I asked, hopeful, but still full of doubt. I couldn't take more of this subject, even though I was doing well so far.

He considered this. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood up and left the room, not bothering to shut the door. I was to weak to even hope move anyway, the nutristion hadn't settled yet.

When he came back, I realised he wasn't alone. Jane had followed him in, and she smiled ghastly at me.

"Jane has agreed to take you hunting, my dear," I let it slide, THIS time. "But if you even attempt to escape, well, lets just say Jane has...a way of dealing with you." I shuddered.

She grabbed my wrist. "Come, Jessica. The sun is setting."

I nodded and slowly worked my way up. Once I was on my feet again, the engery I had lost seemed to gain slowly back into my system. In a split second I was in her arms and out the door.

It was slightly overwhelming, but being half vampire it wasn't that bad. She set me upright in a forest.

I glared at her. "I AM capable of running myself you know."

She shrugged. "Not as fast as me." As I opened my mouth to protest, she interupted me. "Hurry up and find something. We DO have to be back or they will send some one to find you."

I sniffed the air. 3 miles to the south east there was some sort of deer being hunted by a bear. Slowly my mouth smiled. Good enough.

I broke out into a run as I chased my prey, the feeling not leaving me telling me Jane was behind me. The first animal I reached was the female deer, obviously the dominent female of the pack. I launched myself onto her back, being as humane as I could. With my overly strong hands I reached forward and snapped her neck, before she even had time to react.

My teeth dug into her neck, and the warm, salty liquid flowing into my mouth immediatly soothed the dry burn in the back of my throat. It only took me seconds to finish.

"Good?" A voice from above me asked. I flipped around to see Jane standing on a tree branch directly overtop me.

I grinned. "Tasty." Then I was gone, sprinting towards the next thudding heart that I heard.

The bear. The bears blood was so inviting, it was almost a drug. A drug that I HAD to take. It couldn't be ignored. I was on it in a second, digging my teeth into the soft spot where the pulse visable and the blood flowed strong. It fought me with all its possible power, only giving me a gash on my left cheeck. I might have had more human flesh, but I was faster that him. I had stopped bleeding by the time he was dead.

After the bear was laying motionless on the ground, I walked over to Jane, who was watching me from a bolder nearby.

"How do you survive on THAT?" She gestured to the dry carcus on the forest floor.

I countered her. "How can you live through all eternity, hearing people scream and beg for mercy?"

Silence. I won.

I took that oppertunity. Jane, thinking about what I had just said, I raised a chunch of wood, weighing almost as much as a full semi truck, using my power of course, and through it at her.

It knocked her off the bolder, which gave me a split second to make a break for it. Absoloutly sprinted as fast as I could, to try and get away from her.

Unfortunatly, my attempt was cut short, becasue before I knew it, I was withering under the extreme mental pain of Janes firey torture. 


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! DON'T SKIP IMPORTANT NEWS

**Authors Note **

** Hey Readers!  
Sorry if you got an alert for this, I just needed to write in.**

**I wanted to apologise because of how long it took me to write chapter 9. My family and I took a vacation to Mexico and I had no acess to a computer. Happily it is up now, but chapter 10 is going be have a big delay.  
I was cleaning up the memory of my computer and I accidentily deleted it. My entire story. POOF! I was so angry at myself. But anyway my point was that I am thinking of putting this story aside for a while, as much as that disapoints me. I haven't gotten a review in weeks, so I'm going to go with the thought that no one is interested. As soon as I get a review though, I will bring it back. DEFINATLY! If there is one person out there who likes it, I will continue just for them. The moral to this note is review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

****edwardsgirlsince1901****


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank EdwardCullenIsBringingSexyBack and Courtcullen for reviewing. All of you should hug them because they are the reason this story is up and going!! I love you two!!**

**I know this chapter seems pointless, but my next chapter (from Edwards point of view) following it will be incredibly important so please read this one. I have reviews asking Bella to get mad at Edward but really, this story is going to be soo dramatic anyway and Bella doesn't seem like the type to have hissy fits so this is about the most I am going to get out of her. Maybe later in the story. We shall see. But for now I need my readers opinion. Do you guys want another Jess's POV or Edward? You have until this comming Wednesday, February 18th 2009 to decide. I'm going with the magority, so please submit a review. Take the time to just say I WANT EDWARD or JESS PLEASE and whoever has the most votes, well, thats who I'll write from. See you Wednesday!!**

****edwardsgirlsince1901****

Chapter 10 Making Up

I sat in silence as I banged away on my ivory keys. Playing songs that expressed how I was feeling more than words ever could. Bella and I had hardley spoken since Jess had been kidnapped, and the atmosphere was extremly tense. You didn't need to be Jasper to feel it.

My entire family was shaken from this. Rosalie was extremly angry at me for not keeping her best friend here long enough for a reunion. Emmett missed his little Jessi, he loved her almost as much as Bella. Alice, Jasper and Renesmee were stressed, everyone else had a connection to her they didn't know her personally. It was madening for them because they couldn't understand why we all liked her so much. Carlisle and Esme were distraught because they had taken quite a liking to Jessica in the thirties and were devistated when we had to leave.

My song merged at the bridge into Bella's lullaby. Soft and sweet, exactly like her. I played naturally, my fingers hitting everything quickly, but still getting the dramatic notes out of it.

Suddenly, I could smell the intoxicating sent of my wife behind me. I did not turned around. Her footsteps indicated she was moving closer, so I played louded. Bella sat down beside me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, once I had finished my song, Bella took a deep breath.

"You should have told me, Edward."

"I know." I replied lamley. "I know, it was the worst thing that I could have done to you, to us." I turned to face her. "Isabella, you have to know that I only had your best interest at heart." I could hear the movment my family downstairs stop. I ignored it.

"You keep saying that Edward. You had my best intrest at heart when you left, when we did _it_" She raised her perfect eyebrows. "For the first time. I _know_ you had my best intrest at heart. It's just the way you work. I just want to know one thing."

"Anything." I promised.

Her eyes drifted down and she fiddled with a loose thread on her pants.

"Do you still love her?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Do you still love her Edward?" Her eyes flew up to mine again, waiting patiently for my answer.

I thought about this. I couldn't be positive my answer was no, but then again Bella. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. My angle. I loved her with every cell in my cold, dead body.

I wrapped my arms around her petite body and pulled her close to me.

"She can't compare to you in even the slightest way. Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you more than you could ever imagine." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, or that she could forgive me right away, if at all, but I pulled her lips to mine anyway as we made up for our last week.

**Sneak peak. **

**1. Edward- "MARY ALICE CULLEN, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO JESSICA!!!" I roared.**

**2. Jess- I shuddered as the took me into the cold chamber. I could see other figures, slouching in the corner of there cells. "Why?" I sobbed.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I only got one review asking me to do Jess first, but I had Edward ready first. Jess's POV will be up soon. Please review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12/13

EPOV

Bella and I sat on the piano bench, I knotted my fingers in her hair and she memorised my face with her hands.

"I love you." I said confidently, and she pulled back to stare in my eyes.

Breaking our gaze was a horrified screech from downstairs, courtisy of Alice Cullen.

We ran at vampire speed to the kitchen, were Alice and Esme were preparing Nessie a sandwitch for lunch.

"Alice?!" Bella asked, panic in her eyes.

Alice's eyes were still clouded over, in mid vision. Nessie climbed into my arms, silently asking me what Aunt Alice had seen. This scene seemed to fresh in my mind. I could only guess what it was, or rather, WHO it was.

I looked into her mind, just catching the end of the vision. It was Jess, as I guessed, lying on the marble floor of the Volutrra Palace (A/N: I think that there should be a palace there, right? I mean its so old you'd think they have a nice place to hold special ceremonies or something. Anyway... Carry on dear readers....carry on). A puddle of bright red blood surrounded her motionless body, seeping from a wound in her chest. Her eyes closed and face so relaxed, yet unnaturally pale. Without the pool she could pass for asleep. The vision ended.

Every muscle in my body tensed up. Renesme felt the change and reached out to Bella.

"Alice." I muttered through clenched teeth."What. Happened." I separated each word slowly, fighting to keep my panic under control.

She looked down, breathing more quickly than usual. "It hasn't happened yet. I suggest we get moving."

"Edward!" Bella whispered. "Whats wrong?"

I ignored her. "How long?"

Alice's eyes met mine, finally. "5 days."

"Edward." Bella said. More impatiantly this time. "What's wrong?"

"Jess." I said slowly, carfully not to errupt. Bella looked confused. "Alice saw Jess...dead." I spat the last word. Bella gasped. Esme looked like she was about to start dry-sobbing.

I directed my attention back to Alice. "What happened?"

Alice shuffled her feet. "Uhm..."

"MARY ALICE CULLEN, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO JESSICA!!!" I roared. I reached my breaking point. All four of them cringed away from the noise.

Alice frowned, looking incredibly sad. "She took a flaming bullet for one of us."

* * *

**Well? Kinda short I know. Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Just writing in quickly to say that I have been getting so many review asking me if Edward will leave Bella for Jess, and I am going to say that HE WILL NOT LEAVE BELLA FOR JESS. THERE WILL BE NO JESSWARD. Maybe a little drama but nothing more. BEDWARD FOREVER!!!! 3**

Chapter 12 Jess's POV

Jane had my hands behind my back as she dragged me back into Volutrra. I was bleeding. Her face was twisted into a mask of pure desire and determanation. Sure, I was frightened. I didn't want to die, no one did. But I was comforted by the fact the I knew she would be punished if she did anything to kill me.

We walked, well, she walked, I was lying face down in the dirt with branches cutting into my wrist working as handcuffs. I didn't even try to break them.

I'm sure my face was bleeding too. I could feel the stickiness comming from my cheeks and my hairline, getting caught on any groove sticking out of the forest floor. I lifted my head just enough to see that I WAS leaving a faint trail of blood. Shit.

"You know, you could pick me up!" I suggested angrily. It was muffled but she got the message.

"No, actually, I don't think that I can. Were lucky you're still alive." I shudderd. "We're almost there anyway."

The ground changed into a brick road, filled with dirt. I felt something warm run down my forehead.

"Jane!" I heard a horrified gasp. My feet thumped to the ground immediatly. Aro.

"Oh my dear, I am so very sorry!" I rolled over and he hissed. Funny, I didn't think it was THAT bad.

"If only Carlisle was here." He whispered, backing away from me slowly. The name made my heart hurt. "He really has a knack for self control."

I glared at him and tried to stand up. I managed, but it felt wobbly, like I didn't trust my feet.

"Jane! How could you let such an important asset to this team become so hurt!" He shot her a look and she pleaded with her eyes.

"Sorry master."

"My dear, we need to get you to a doctor!" He looked puzzled for about a second and suddenly smiled. "We have a local doctor! Woudl you consider him?"

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking this through. When I looked at it again, I realised my hand was dripping with my blood.

I nodded. "Please."

We walked, well he walked, I limped, I think she broke my ancle! In silence into town.

The stares of the people made me feel uncomfortable, but I just ignored them. The doctors building was the oldest one that I have seen in Volturra so far. Literally it was decaying.

Aro held the door open for me and I limped inside.

"Aye!" The receptionist exclaimed as she saw me. She stood up from her desk and rushed into the back. I could hear her conversation with a male voice in Italian. They both ran out and pulled me back into the room.

The room was small, stone flooring but it looked relitivly clean.

Aro explained condition to them in Italian, and once he was finished he cautioned me with his eyes and whispered- "Animal attack."

Really, I didn't give a rats behind what he told them. I just wanted the room to stop spinning.

The doctor decided to stitch everything up, and Aro excused himself from the room. I sat there, all by my lonesome, praying that eventually some how I will get out of this hell hole. Not so much the doctors office, but Italy in general. I wanted to scream and run and never come back. But I couldn't. I was the helpless, wounded animal, getting kicked and beaten waiting for someone to come and help me. Aro played the part of the hunter, laughing and watching me flail around in the trap.

Eventually, everything the doctor had to do was done, and Aro slide him a wad of bills, mumbling something along the lines of keep this quiet. I picked up very little but being alive for 70 years, french and english aren't my only language.

"Come." Aro gestured for me to follow once we were back in the palace. "I wish for you to see something."

Still limping (they didn't have very advanced medical systems here, he just wraped it and straightened it out.) I cautiosly followed him. N

Never letting my guard down, he took me to the end of a very long hallway, much to my discomfort. He opened a steel door, only to reveal another. Aro slide in a old key, unlocking it further, taking me down a nother corridor. I could hear moans.

I shuddered as the took me into the cold chamber. I could see other figures, slouching in the corner of there cells. "Why?" I sobbed. I could feel their pain.

"I wanted to show you them. Your not the only one we tried to convince to join us. They're souls are broken, they are usless." Aro shrugged, undisturbed.

"Is this what will become of me?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"No." He answered simply. "Not unless you try to run away again."

I broke down on the cold floor.


	14. THE REAL Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, its been crazy at my house. Also sorry that it's a short one. Please R&R!! Oh, and I know that it may seem like there will be something between Edward and Jess, but I promise you that Edward will end up with Bella and the end. I WILL try and write in some drama, if you all want that. R&R and tell me if you want drama or no drama at all :) Enjoy everyone!!**

****edwardsgirlsince1901****

Chapter 13

EPOV

Sitting on the plane was the longest 8 hours of my life. Carlisle got us on first class, so I was sitting beside Bella and we hardly said a word. Emmett and Jasper were playing cribbage, and Jasper was winning by 7 points. Alice and Rose were silently painting each others nails. Rosalie was excited to see Jessica again. I didn't want to think if anything had happened...Renesmee sat on Bella's lap, playing quietly with her hair. Carlisle and Esme were having a hushed discussion, to quiet for a human to hear, even though silently we all listened in.

"What if...God forbid, we are too late. What if something happened already..." Esme's gentle voice was filled with concern, broke on the last word.

"Esme, sweetheart, Alice told us that it hasen't happened yet. She will be just fine." Carlisle, positive as ever, reassured her. I didn't miss the miniscule doubt in his voice though. Esme sighed, ending the conversation, obviously not missing it either. Her gaze shifted to my face, and when she caught me looking, quickly threw her eyes to stare out the window.

Bella looked at me apologeticly. Her sheild lifted.

'Edward, no matter what happens, your family will always be there for you.' It was rested down again. I didn't miss that she didn't include herself directly. I shook off the feeling of worry and guilt and decided to use my energy on it later. We were on our way to saving a life, _her_ life, someone who was very close to me, close to my heart. I let her face fill my mind, with the memory of our first meeting.

_"Edward." Her big, green eyes with gold highlights met mine. It was the closest eyes any non vampire had to mine. I loved (**A/N: KEYWORD LOVED**) them with all my heart. "My father would not approve of this. I am much younger than yo-"_

_I cut her off by putting my cold finger across her lips, stopping her in mid sentance. "Only by about 35 years." I smiled teasingly. She had taken this so well, all in one night, I had so much admiration for her. "But physically, only 2."_

_She laughed, exhasperated. Her green dress and blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. They brought out her eyes even more, making them shine. Her balcony overlooked the ocean, the sun had just gone down, and the sky was a magestic navy blue. Emmett and Rose decided to give us some privicy and left to go have some 'fun'._

_"After so little time I don't understand how you could mean so much to me." She whispered. Her words made my cold, dead heart swell._

_"Amazing, isn't it?" I mumbled as I crushed my lips down onto hers._

I was brought back to reality when our pilot announced we would be landing in Italy in about 10 minutes. Thank goodness I was the one who could read minds, or I would never forgive myself for thinking this way. I love (**A/N:KEYWORD LOVE**) Bella with all my heart. Jess was the past, it was just lust. She wasn't my soul mate, that was Isabella Marie Cullen, the goddess sitting beside me. The most beautiful women in my universe, crazy enough to have choosen me when she would have had anyone else.

But the question that haunted, it stayed in the very back of my mind; it was lust...wasn't it?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blood JPOV

Blood. It didn't make me sick, or nauseous or faint. I know that it is only natural. However, _my _blood, surrounding my body, weak and frail was enough to make me queasy.

I'm used to seeing a little bit. Jeez, a lot if I'm unlucky. I fall down all the time. Its just me, who I am. How Edward could hook up with another clumsy girl was beyond me, fate playing games, I guess. You could see it when they look at each other; they are absolutely and completely in love. As far as I'm concerned, God was playing with my feelings to prepare him for Bella.

My blood formed a puddle around my body, only on account that Aro decided to LOCK ME IN the prison which he showed me only hours ago. The broken souls were let out of there cells and apparently like to 'welcome' visitors. Eventually they got bored of me, thank goodness, but left me broken and bleeding in the same spot I had crumbled in with Aro.

I heard a click at the door and the weakened moans stopped, waiting in anticipation. Aro, Casius and Marcus all slunk in, each wearing a disgusted expression on their face. Probably because of me, I noted.

"Jessica." Casius started, glaring at me and cringing away at the same time. It WAS because of me, because of my blood.

I was to tired to answer, having most of my blood leave me body, my heart tried desperately to keep pushing it through my veins.

"We are disappointed in you, Jessica." Marucs said slowly. His voice sounded so far away.

"You told the Cullens that we were taking you. Now they are awarer." Casius growled.

"Well...Now someone wants to see you." Aro sighed.

The last thing I heard was a door slamming and a broken whimper.

**Hey all! I know its been to long since I updated. I also know that it's a short one. But I want reviews, 5 at LEAST. So if you want more I need 5 (: Happy reading. **

****edwardsgirlsince1901****


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15Reunited EPOV

Once we arrived in Volturra, it took us no longer than 5 minutes to get to the castle. I prayed, along with everyone else, that we weren't to late.

We reached the receptionist, and to my horror it was the same girl as when Bella and I where here. Only this time she had obviously been changed into a vampire.

As we walked in she saw us and jumped up, then immediatly started mumbling into a microphone.

"We are here to see Aro, Casius and Marcus." Carlisle took his place at the head of our group. "It's an emergancy, you see."

"They are busy at the moment please come back later." Gina answered macanicly.

"See, acutally, thats not going to work for us." Emmett walked calmly forward, trying to intimidate her. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but her thoughts where worried. She wanted to see her best friend alive.

Gina laughed. "Emmett that used to work when I was human. Not a chance n-" She got cut off by her telephone ringing.

"Hello?" She anwered polietly, holding up one finger as Emmett opened his mouth. "Are you sure?" We could hear something from the other end of the phone, but they where talking in a very hushed tone so we couldn't pick out what they were saying. "Okay...well I shall send them in, Master." Master? She was talking to Aro!

"They can see you now. Follow their sent into a room in the back, don't mind the souls." She added incouringly.

As soon as we were in the same hallway as the open door where the original Volturri's sent was coming from, Jasper was wincing.

"Jasper?" Alice stopped walking and turned to face her mate.

He smiled through the pain. "I'm fine, darlin'. Just a little...overwhelmed."

Thats about the time I could Jess' mind. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pain JASPERPOV

Pain. Helplessness. Broken. Emotions running at a high. I had everything. Edward bolted down the hall, his emotions almost sending me into a similar frenzy as him, but not quite. I held it in just enough to keep myself under control.

Bella was the first one to react. Sprinting after Edward, Renesmee tight in her arms. Immediately the despair level skyrocketed as I got they both reached the room. The rest of us followed in the same instant, Alice's hand crushing my own.

The ancients glared at us.

"I suppose it's a good thing your here Carlisle, we need your medical expertise. She's a little bit accident prone."

And then we saw her. Jess, the cheerful, stunning girl who had knocked on our door just past a week ago, lying crushed on the floor. Her light golden hair was drenched in blood, as was her clothes.

I took in a shaky breath, her scent not yet registering with me yet. Better get in all the oxygen before.

Rosalie sprinted forward and pushed her wild, bloody hair out of her closed eyes and whimpered.

I gasped. The souls where everywhere. Avoiding us as if we were a threat, but not far enough for them to defend themselves. As I inhaled, I stiffened.

The smell was intoxicating.

ROSALIEPOV

She can't be gone. Who am I going to go out with? WHO am I going to go and test out blonde hair products on? Sure as hell not Alice. Midnight black with makeup only for blondes? Not happening. And Bella, well, lets just say that her and Bella are similar in some ways, but COMPLETLY different in others.

I brushed back her bloody side bangs, and stared at the face of the girl who I was inseparable with. She loved makeup just as much as I did. She just wasn't as... obsessed. I let out a little cry.

I heard a growl from behind me and spun around, crouching in a protective position in front of Jess.

Jasper had obviously too much going on, to much to concentrate on, because there he stood, teeth barred and slinking towards me. Edward and Emmett snapped into action, grabbing him from behind and flinging him out of the room, Alice followed, quietly shutting the door behind her. I've got to hand it to him though; he didn't put up much of a fight, considering what he is capable of, Mr. War Veteran.

I turned my attention back to Jess, with Edward and Carlisle by my side as well. Bella, Renesme and Emmett held back, but Em looked like he was going to run over and help any second.

No body spoke, not even the ancients, while Carlisle did his inspection, everyone just anticipating the answer.

Edward sighed, a quiet, relived sigh. He turned to me.

"She'll be fine." 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Everyone,

I am so sorry that updating has taken so long! Exams have been so stressfull, and I didn't do amazingly on my science.

I know some of you are going to HATE me for this, but I need to do it. I am officially stopping to write on "Truth or Dare." It hasn't turned out at all like I imagined and I really am angry at myself for letting that happen. However, at this moment I am writing another story, titled "The Pandemic." Please check it out. I am so truly sorry about this.

~edwardsgirlsince1901 


End file.
